PC:Ingvar Goldenhorn (Mewness) RETIRED
Summary Fluff Description Goldenhorn is an imposing and expensively dressed figure, wearing a black tabard with gold brocade, a good deal of gold jewelry, and a shield painted with a gold ziggurat on a black field (a very obscure device). He has long black horns with gilded tips, and also gilded hooves. His hair is neatly braided with gold wire, and he speaks and carries himself in a stately, regal manner. Background Goldenhorn's introduction is here, and explains pretty much everything. On religion: Goldenhorn's people venerate the spirits of their ancestors rather than gods. This would probably be considered a form of indirect Peresefa-worship. Hooks Goldenhorn will take up just about any mission where there's honor to be won. With all the gold ornaments he wears, Goldenhorn is likely to attract bandits and thieves. (His jewelry isn't "real" wealth, of course--at least, he can't sell it--but it could certainly enrich a greedy NPC.) Goldenhorn employs a servant, a human teenage girl named May (her parents' farm is not doing so well). He is rather fond of May's family and their friends, and would go to considerable lengths to help them if they were in serious trouble. Kicker Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 2 + Race 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Hybrid Cleric +1 Will Healer's Lore: +4 to the hit points regained by a creature who spends a healing surge as a result of one of my cleric powers. Healing Word power (once per encounter only) Hybrid Runepriest +1 Will Rune of Mending power (once per encounter only) Runic Artistry (Defiant Word): Whenever an enemy misses me with an attack, I gain a +4 bonus to damage rolls against that enemy until the end of my next turn. The bonus is +4 regardless of the number of times the enemy misses me in a round. Rune Master: When I use a runic power, I enter the rune state corresponding to the rune I choose. Rune of Destruction: Allies gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against enemies that are adjacent to me or any other runepriests who are in this rune state. Rune of Protection: While adjacent to me, allies gain resist 2 to all damage. Racial Features Minotaur Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and one other (Deep Speech) Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ferocity: When I drop to 0 hit points or fewer, I can make a melee basic attack as an immediate interrupt. Goring Charge power Heedless Charge: I have a +2 racial bonus to AC against opportunity attacks that I provoke during a charge. Vitality: +1 healing surge. Powers Known Minotaur Encounter Goring Charge Cleric At-Will Righteous Brand Encounter Divine Glow Daily Moment of Glory Runepriest At-Will Word of Binding Encounter Beacon of Vengeance Utility Shield of Sacrifice Skills Languages Allarian Feats Battle Cleric Armaments (proficient with longsword and light shield) Hybrid Talent (Rune Master) Regional Benefits Background option: Explorer of the Ancient Dungeoneering as a class skill Equipment Money Remaining: 989 gp Wish List L1: magic holy symbol +1 L2: farbond spellblade longsword +1 L3: L4: healer's brooch +1, rebuking chain armor +1 L5: goggles of aura sight Character Status Tracking Treasure Level 1 *Rebuking chainmail +1 and 503gp awarded here, in Get Me to the Church on Time. Total Gold: 523. Level 2 *466gp awarded here, in Get Me to the Church on Time. Total Gold: 989. XP Level 1 *1461 XP awarded here, in Get Me to the Church on Time. Level 2 *1264 XP awarded here, in Get Me to the Church on Time. Total XP: 2725 Level 3 *2347 awarded here, in Get Me to the Church on Time. Total XP: 5072 Changes Events Ministats Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval Status Approved for level 1 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Retired at level 3, losing 2822 XP thereby. Half that, 1411 XP, credited to Mewness. Category:L4W:Approved Characters